bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Discovering the Truth of Kenji
Kusaka with his brother beside him touched down in the area surrounding Akabira City. The sun was shining and the sky was clear of clouds. It was truly a spectacular day for once. They’d gotten so much rain lately that he’d almost forgotten what the sun looked like. ‘You do have a plan… right?’ For once he did not. Mikado had sent word that the Spiritual Arts Measurement Unit had located Kenji near Akabira City. So he’d done the only thing he really could do: he pulled his socks up, told the others to stay put, brought his brother along, and left Horiwari to track down an impostor. Besides, he had a good amount of his old strength back, and, despite what others might think, he was feeling pretty invincible right now. ‘Trust me.’ Kusaka insisted. ‘Trust me he says!’ Sojiro exclaimed. ‘I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve said that only for me to get the raw end of the stick.’ ‘Oh, shut up, you tart.’ Kusaka replied. ‘Have I ever let you down? Okay, don’t answer that. But I know what I’m doing.’ ‘Do you now? That makes me feel so much better.’ ‘Plonker,’ ‘Tit,’ And so the two brothers embraced the other tightly. They had hardly seen each other in sixteen years. Kusaka distanced himself from his old friends except Kenji so that he wouldn’t worry them. He was also somewhat jealous of them and didn’t want that to poison him against them. Sojiro, on the other hand, hadn’t wanted to distress his brother by reminding him of what it was he had lost. Now, however? There was nothing holding them back. ‘Okay, that’s enough.’ Kusaka said with a wavering voice. ‘Don’t want folks getting the wrong idea.’ Before Sojiro could reply however Kusaka twisted around, brandished his Spirit Sword, and brought it to rest at the throat of a young woman! He then raised his eyebrow in preparation for the tongue lashing he was about to unleash. ‘What are you doing here?’ He began sternly. ‘Oh ho, I don’t think so! Now don’t look at me like that! It’ll take more than big eyes and tears to sway me. You’re going to get yourself back to Horiwari where you belong.’ The young girl sported chestnut brown hair. Wait, what? Yesterday it had been blond! These bloody kids these days and their damned hair dye. Instead of her casual school-themed outfit she wore a Shihakushō complete with short skirt, white shirt and a black jacket with a fur-lined neck. In her right hand was a short-bladed cleaver that was roughly as tall as she was, yet tiny in comparison to the likes of Kusaka. ‘You’re going to kill him… aren’t you?’ That caught him off guard but he had the sense not to let it show. Sure he had been thinking about it… but he really doubted the possibility of this man being Kenji Hiroshi. But if he was and he was beyond all redemption, then yes. He would die so others could live. ‘Not if I can help it.’ Kusaka replied. ‘Listen to me, Kay. I know he’s your father, but he’s also my oldest friend. I’ll do my best, I promise. Now get back to Horiwari!’ ‘Brother,’ Sojiro intervened. ‘She’s only worried about her father. You’d be doing the same thing if this was Tadashi and Kenji told you to stay behind.’ ‘I hate it when you do that.’ Kusaka replied. ‘You always come in with the guilt trip! But let me ask you: what if this is Kenji and in his madness attacks her?’ ‘He wouldn’t!’ Kay exclaimed. Kusaka wanted to point out that he had already done as much. Kay had been unconscious yesterday evening because of her old man, yet she still defended him? Or maybe she just suspected the exact same thing Kusaka himself did. Either way he had to know the truth. He knelt down, looked her in the eye, and put a comforting hand on her small shoulder. ‘… You don’t think the man we’ve tracked to here is Kenji at all. Do you?’ Kay slowly nodded her head. ‘What are you saying?’ Sojiro asked. ‘Kay’s come to the same conclusion I have.’ Kusaka said as he stood. ‘I was briefed on everything. I even paid Soul Society a visit to get the truth from our uncle, and what I determined just doesn’t match up with Kenji’s character. Attacking his wife and children? He went to the bloody future for them, killed that future’s Averian and then came back again to change how things turned out just because he couldn’t bare living without them! He attacked Van Satonaka in the Rukongai? Please! He’d as quickly revive Averian before striking at Van in earnest. He attacked Kei Yume and Nobu Sadao? Yeah right! Last time I checked Kenji regarded Kei as a friend. I don’t know how he feels about Nobu, but the sheer fact he’s a Captain in the Gotei 13 would stall his hand. He wouldn’t risk a war with the Soul Society that’d claim the lives of innocents.’ ‘Then what are we dealing with here?’ Sojiro asked. ‘You better not tell me it’s an impostor who just so happens to look like, fight like, and have the same spiritual power as Kenji? He even knows things about Kenji he couldn't know without being the man himself! Are you telling me that, brother?’ ‘I think he is.’ Kay said with excitement. ‘And I think so too!’ ‘Simmer down,’ Kusaka told her. ‘Or I will send you back to Horiwari. But! You are not -- and I can’t stress this point enough -- to leave my side! Understand? Because if this is an impostor, Kay, who can do all of what Sojiro says, then he’ll kill you before you can blink.’ ‘What now?’ Sojiro inquired. ‘I send out the greeting.’ Kusaka’s forehead became furrowed as he concentrated. The air around him began to shimmer and a mystifying white light with specks of black throughout surged along his limbs like white lightning, before a column of energy scattered the clouds for miles around! Spiritual power gushed from his body like water from a dam and he made deliberately slow movements as though he where just becoming acquainted with his newfound power. Looking on was a speechless Sojiro! Kusaka’s power was easily at the level of a high-tier Captain, and going by what he heard from Fujimaru, he’d only had his powers a month! Right now his brother was bathed in reiatsu. ‘Now… we wait.’ Kusaka dispelled the torrent and adopted a ready stance as he summoned his Spirit Sword once more. It was the perfect mimicry of Shagetsu’s first sealed form. His blade was straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. The hilt was curved and the guard consisted of a decorative U-shaped design accentuated with a thin piece of blue ribbon. Sojiro remembered his brother saying once that the curved hilt allowed for more precise movements of the sword as well as near-perfect flexibility in an exchange of steel. In addition to the sword the lines running along his Sanrei Glove were glowing white against the black fabric. ‘That is so cool!’ Kay said with newfound admiration. ‘Of course I am.’ Kusaka grinned. ‘I was always the cool uncle.’ ‘Here he comes.’ A sudden weight was exerted upon the three! It was like a quarry had just been dropped squarely on their shoulder blades. Sojiro was struggling visibly just to keep his footing and Kay had been driven to her knees. Her hands where futilely going to her throat, indicating that she couldn’t breathe. Kusaka then moved between her and the energy, acting as a buffer against its ill effects. Out of three only he was unaffected. ‘Is that it?’ He asked of the newly arrived. ‘You’ve lot yourself go.’ The man with Kenji’s face approached at a slow pace. His uniform was blood stained and a large coil of white bandages where wrapped around the stump where his right arm had once been. Looking at him briefly Kusaka would have said it was Kenji too. But some things where off, such as the arrogant swagger. And since when did Kenji sport red eyes? Not since he unified his powers with Kyoaku at any rate. ‘Kusaka Kori…? I thought that was you.’ Kenji was dismissive. ‘Get out of my way. You’re nothing but a relic of the past, a shadow of your former strength. Stand aside or I’ll cut you aside.’ ‘Go for it.’ Kusaka replied with a confident grin. Kenji shrugged his shoulders and flash stepped forward! In one motion he was at Kusaka’s flank preparing a low diagonal slash. Kusaka merely twisted on a flow of reishi, brought his Spirit Sword around his body, and parried the blow with bone-shattering force! The blow surprised Kenji, who was sent skidding backwards. Taking advantage Kusaka closed the distance with Hirenkyaku and raised powerful, precise and sudden blows down on his friend, who grunted as he blocked. ‘I want answers.’ Kusaka said at last. ‘Don’t we all?’ Kenji replied. Evasive answers… it was just like Kenji. But again Kusaka saw that something was off. Sure, he was fighting with only one hand, but his style wouldn’t change a great deal because of that. Kenji was perfectly ambidextrous -- the left hit just as strong and just as quick as the right one did. Yet his style was altogether too… aggressive. Kenji preferred a defensive form with a “wait-them-out” philosophy. He was strong in offense but his defence was stronger and right now this man was not putting up a good defensive show. ‘Who are you really?’ Kusaka asked as the two parted. ‘Have you gone senile too? I’m Kenji Hiroshi, the Archon of-’ Kusaka launched into another offensive Form II march before the words where left Kenji’s mouth! He attacked, dodged and countered with tremendous ferocity; like a beast attacking a hapless animal. The two danced through the skyline exchanging blows and the longer the engagement went on the angrier Kusaka became. Sojiro hadn’t seen his brother lose his cool so much in a very long time and he was pretty sure Kay had never seen her uncle like this. ‘Don’t worry.’ He told her. ‘That isn’t your father.’ ‘… I know.’ Sojiro finally understood why his brother had brought him here. He couldn’t fight Kenji and hope to land more than a hit before being swept aside. But he could watch and conclude. He and Kusaka had known Kenji since they where kids: they where each others oldest bonds. And they’d continued to be close friends through the years that followed, as well as the hardships that plagued them one and all. ‘What’s the matter, Kusaka?’ Kenji asked. ‘Can’t you bring yourself to harm me, your old friend?’ ‘You dare!?’ Kusaka roared. ‘You attack his loved ones -- my loved ones -- and then claim to be him in the same breathe!? You’re a fucking phoney! And to me, you’re nothing but a corpse, so keep your name!’ ‘Now he’s done it.’ Sojiro whispered. ‘Done it?’ Kay asked confused. ‘Done what?’ ‘You’ll soon see for yourself, Kay. Now, please, get behind me. Things are about to get a lot more heated.’ Kenji took his zanpakutō holding right hand, brought it towards his face, smiled maliciously, and began gathering spiritual matter in the form of purplish specks with a distinct blackened outline. The oppressive feel of Hollow reiatsu swept through the area like a fierce gale! He finally made the ripping motion, obscuring himself in a column of violet spiritual energy that shot into the sky like a beacon, accompanied with flashes of black at regular intervals. When the light vanished Kenji's Hollowfication could only be compared to the traitorous Kaname Tōsen in advancement. It wasn't just a mask. He now wore a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, form-fitting shirt underneath. Over that was a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that split down the lower half. The mask itself was white with a purple tint that covered the entire upper-half of his skull, complete with a swirl pattern and three tomoe-shaped holes. Two of these served as the eye slits, which showed shining yellow eyes staring out with murderous intentions. Kusaka merely grinned. ‘This just proves everything I was saying. Kenji hates Hollowfication with a royal passion. He could have regained those powers to help him defeat Averian, but decided against polluting his soul.’ He raised his right hand and forcibly ripped the blackened Sanrei Glove from his forearm. An explosion of spiritual energy shrouded Kusaka’s location, which soon formed into a heaven-reaching column that was bigger again than his earlier display! Two wings broke free from the sides and when the column faded Kusaka stood completely changed. He was dressed in more battle-ready attire with a silver, grey and white coloration with slashes of blue at the shoulder, chest and waist respectively. He was also fitted with a protective sash which extended from his belt to protect his legs and front. His bow shrunk down so that it fitted on his left forearm and his Spirit Sword transformed into a machete-like blade that appeared much like the weapon he wielded when he donned his temporary armour; only blue in coloration with a serrated outer edge. ‘You’re finished.’ ‘Try me.’ Kusaka and Kenji closed the distance with a single movement apiece, blades locked! Each blow rang out with power and Sojiro was forced to erect a Kidō barrier just to prevent their destructive spiritual energy reaching him and Kay. Even with it Kay’s breathing was laboured from the sheer weight of their reiatsu. To compensate Sojiro raised his own to the max to act as a more effective buffer. In the meantime Kusaka circled the outside of the battlefield with his blue reiryoku wings, absorbing spiritual particles all the while. He loosed arrows from his swords edge which Kenji either evaded or knocked aside. When the two closed it was to begin another sequence of swordplay Sojiro could hardly follow! Strike, block, evade, parry and counterstroke characterized their respective forms. The two men danced an intricate dance of death and the blood began to flow. Kusaka skidded back with a wound on his right shoulder whilst Kenji skidded back with a matching wound on his left. ‘Segadora,’ Kusaka whispered. At that moment spiritual particles began leaving Kenji’s body to be absorbed by Kusaka. Even his Hollow mask was deconstructed and added to the current Kusaka was robbing him of. ‘A Quincy fights by stealing a foes spiritual power for use in battle. Segadora lets my Spirit Sword function like a Seele Schneider. Soon you won’t have the reiryoku needed to fight, let alone repel me.’ Kusaka gave a single beat of his large wings and proceeded to unleash the full ferocity of his Form II mastery! Wide and heavy sweeping blows coupled with a constant offensive march served to keep Kenji on the defensive, while every wound inflicted lessened his energy reserves! Kusaka cleaved, parried, side-stepped and then countered with a swing that sent Kenji skidding back. He then continued his brutal assault just as Kenji recalled his Hollow mask. The surge in his strength served him well in the beginning but a timely Rei Furashuu from Sojiro allowed Kusaka to cut Kenji across the back and once again remove the benefits of his mask by forcibly brining the reishi forming his mask under his control, where he then absorbed it. ‘As I said,’ Kusaka said sadly, ‘you aren’t Kenji. He wouldn’t have been defeated this easily.’ He performed a spinning high slash that deprived his enemy of his zanpakutō, which fell harmlessly to the ground far below. As he completed the motion Kusaka fired a spiritual arrow from his wrist-mounted bow which slammed Kenji into Sojiro’s barrier! Once he was trapped the Kori clansmen lifted his blade to rest by the impostor’s throat. ‘I’ll ask you one more time.’ Kusaka warned. ‘Who are you?’ ‘… His name is Kenjiro.’ Kusaka diverted his attention only a fraction so that he could keep an eye on this so-called Kenjiro and the newly arrived. And the sight of Shuhen Kōhai caused Kusaka to narrow his eyes in anger. How did he fit into all this? ‘I guess you weren’t bluffing when we last met, Kusaka.’ Shuhen said with a grin. ‘But I am afraid I cannot allow you to kill him.’ ‘What did you do to my father!?’ Kay moved to attack and Kusaka immediately moved, Kenjiro be damned! Shuhen moved in that same instant but his blade only met the edge of Kusaka’s Spirit Sword! With a heave and a retreating maneuver, Kusaka grabbed Kay and pushed Shuhen back. ‘You’re no match for him.’ He told her gently. ‘Sojiro, get her out of here!’ Sojiro complied by opening a Senkaimon and pushing Kay through, where he then followed. ‘You look after yourself.’ Deprived of his allies Kusaka stared down his opposition. The one known as Kenjiro was injured, fatigued and deprived of spiritual power. Shuhen was fresh and his powers unknown. He had changed drastically in the last sixteen years that Kusaka wasn’t really sure he was Shuhen at all! ‘We will leave you now, Kusaka Kori.’ Shuhen said. ‘Come, Kenjiro. We must see to your wounds.’ ‘Who are you?’ Kenjiro asked. Eh? They weren’t working together? Kusaka backed off a little. It might be worth letting them get away… ‘I am Oda Kōhai of Heisekai and unless I am mistaken the loss of your right arm limits you currently. I can restore it. All I ask is your cooperation in return for a time.’ ‘Yeah right!’ Kusaka intervened but struck nothing but empty air! One moment Shuhen had been standing there and the next he wasn’t. He barely responded in time to block the follow-up slash. ‘Enter that gateway.’ Shuhen urged, to which Kenjiro complied. Before Kusaka could even react Shuhen had repelled him and was stepping towards the gateway as well. ‘Until we meet again, Kusaka Kori.’ ---- Next Story > Surprising Return. Category:Storylines Category:Impostor arc Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi)